A typical LCD device has the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and has been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like. The LCD device includes a frame, and the frame may be hung on the wall or supported on the top of a table.
Referring to FIG. 8, an exploded, isometric view of a typical LCD device is shown. The LCD device 10 includes a front frame 11, a display module 12, a printed circuit board (PCB) 13, a metal shield 14, and a rear frame 15 arranged in that order from left to right. The metal shield 14 is used for shielding electro magnetic interference (EMI). The display module 12, the PCB 13, and the metal shield 14 are secured between the front frame 11 and the rear frame 15. The rear frame 15 includes a plurality of first through holes 151.
Referring also to FIG. 9, an enlarged, isometric view of the metal shield 14 is shown. The metal shield 14 includes a back frame 141 and a plurality of rivets 140. The back frame 141 includes a bottom plate 142, and a plurality of side walls 143 perpendicularly extending from edges of the bottom plate 142. The bottom plate 142 and the side walls 143 cooperatively form an accommodating space to accommodate the PCB 13. The bottom plate 142 includes a plurality of second through holes 144 corresponding to the first through holes 151, respectively. The rivets 140 correspond to the second through holes 144 respectively, and are used to close up the metal shield 14 and the rear frame 15 via the first and second through holes 151, 144.
Each rivet 140 has a cylinder structure with an opening (not shown), and a thread (not shown) is disposed on an inner surface of the rivet 140 to enable the rivet 140 to function as a nut. The rivets 140 are further used for sealing the second through holes 144, so as to prevent conductive media such as iron dust from entering the PCB 13. When the LCD device 10 needs to be hung on a wall, the rivets 140 are also used to fit corresponding bolts to fix the LCD device 10 to a wall hanging device on the wall.
Referring to FIG. 10, an assembled view of the LCD device 10 is shown. When the LCD device 10 has been assembled, the PCB 13 is accommodated in the accommodating space of the metal shield 14. The front frame 11 and the rear frame 15 secure the display module 12, the PCB 13, and the metal shield 14. The openings of the rivets 140 correspond to the first through holes 151, respectively.
However, during the assembling process, the rivets 140 need to be placed in the second through holes 144 manually, and then be fixed to the bottom plate 142 by a machine. Thus the assembling process of the LCD device 10 is unduly complicated and inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is a LCD device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.